corey_barberfandomcom-20200214-history
The Virus
The Virus is the 8th episode of Season 1 in CBOM. Characters * Red * Terence (official debut) * Bubbles * Blue * Hal * Matilda * Bomb * Stella * Chuck (debut) * Mario * Minion Pig (cameo) * Postman Pig (cameo) * Corporal Pig (cameo) * Foreman Pig (cameo) * King Pig (cameo) * Small Pig (cameo, debut) * Enderman * Firey * Coiny * Golf Ball (debut) * Ice Bird Plot Red wakes up in the morning, greeted by Terence, who appears to be sick. Communicating through grouching, he explains that birds have the flu, including himself. Red, scared, tries to find a place to hide, until he gets pulled into the bathroom. There, Matilda, Bomb, Chuck and Stella are shown unharmed. They plan an escape route, and Matilda gets everyone to the front door by throwing a bottle as a distraction. Matilda states she hired a doctor, who appeared to be Mario. Red didn't know why it was him, until Mario questions him if he has heard of Dr. Mario. Eventually, Matilda gets sneezed on and is infected by Hal. Red exclaims they must get really far away, but Stella questions how to do that. Mario exclaims that he's going to use the front door, which was blocked off by the pigs, who are also affected. However, Bomb didn't make it, and got infected. The rest of the gang ran to the back door, but was blocked off by a sick Enderman wearing shoes. The gang runs downstairs, but are soon interfered with a sick Blue. The gang must find a way to get to the junk room, the room Blue was blocking. They had to get there through the living room and the laundry room. When they successfully get there, Blue knocks down the door and infects Chuck. The others seek a bed when the rest of the gang shows up. Mario wishes there was a doctor, but this only makes Red very angry. Mario specifically said that he was a doctor in the beginning of the episode, and Red throws him in the crowd of sick. Stella and Red were the last two remaining, and the only way out was through the ceiling tiles. Red throws Stella through and Red gets infected. Stella, as the only one left, decides to watch TV, which was changed to News in a Fridge. Ice Bird says not to go outside, as you can catch a cold. Stella eventually gets an idea in her head to make soup. As everyone was cured, Mario was going to make a run for it, but Red stopped him and told him to pay up. Mario gives him a dollar. Mario leaves hoping he never has to see any of them again. Trivia * This is the first official appearance of Chuck and Terence. * Mario's dollar bill at the end said "1 dollar not so rich mah boi" * This is the second-longest video of season 1 behind BFDI! * The pigs should still be sick, as they never had any of Stella's soup. References * The thumbnail shows a scene where Red gets infected from the Angry Birds Toons episode "Bird Flu". * This episode is based on the episode of The Loud House called "One Flu Over the Loud House", where Lincoln, Lisa, Leni and others must dodge other sisters from their sickness. They start getting affected one by one as the episode goes on. ** Numerous scenes in the episode are all based on this show's episode as well. Errors * At 5:45, the Protegent rap plays at the wrong time. It played twice in this video: once in the glitch and the other where it's supposed to be. Soundtrack * The Dread - Kevin Macleod * Search Party 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants / The Loud House * Sneak Up - SpongeBob * Evil Mind 3 - Music stings * Protegent Rap - Protegent Antivirus Software * Exhilarate - Kevin Macleod * SNES Donut Plains 1 - Mario Kart DS * News Broadcast Long